Circus Date
by iggycakes
Summary: Wally invites Dick to the circus. Is it a date? Definitely probably a date. Dick seems to insist it's a date and- well, romantic progression? I suppose so. KF/Rob with some other implied pairings. Roy cameo as well.


**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written a fic in a while! I've been working hard on an original story lately so- yeah, been busy. Plus, there was Pokemon and yeah that's still eating up all my time. When I finally wanted to settle down and write a YJ fic, I felt terribly lethargic, orz;; I wanted to put this fic out last night for the sake of someone on Tumblr- I'm sorry! Anyway, I compensated by writing something longer than usual.

I've been meaning to write something like this for a while, so I hope you guys enjoy it even if I had a hard time bringing myself to write it. I'll try to write another YJ fanfic soon-but no guarantees, guys. I'm pretty busy lately.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Circus Date**

-0-

The circus was in town (in Central City, actually) and Wally had two tickets for the evening show.

Of course, that could only mean one thing. Wally woke up early that morning. He didn't even need an alarm. He was just pumped, ready, excited-and not exactly thinking straight. It was Saturday. The speedster got dressed and made a run for Gotham City.

7A.M. Cool. Wally took out his cell phone and sent his best friend seven successive tweets telling him to get ready in five.

7:05A.M. Wally parked himself in front of a café. It was five blocks away from Wayne Manor. Whenever the speedster came to Gotham, he'd meet up with Dick here. It wasn't like Wally didn't know about Wayne Manor… because he did. Dick had told him. But it was a secret. No one could know. Wally knew Dick's name. He was the only one… besides the rest of the bat-family, he supposed. Oh, and Supey found out… accidentally. Not that Dick knew that. Anyway.

Wally was excited. It took some effort to calm his heart rate. If he were at a hospital, they'd think he was having a heart attack.

The speedster breathed.

Dick didn't answer his tweets. He frowned and called him up instead.

The thirteen year old boy on the other line groaned. _"Wally, seriously? It's way too early."_

"But the circus is in town! Well, my town. Central City, I mean. Uncle Barry gave me tickets. We should totally go. Apparently they're _great _acrobats. There's even some rides and the games and—!"

"_Dude, you got me at circus. You at the usual place? I'll be there in sec."_

"Can't I just pick you up?"

"_No! If Batman finds out, he'll have my head. Just wait."_

7:30A.M.

Dick met up with Wally and they headed off. It was a quarter before eight by the time they got to Central City. The young boy was dizzy from the speed and demanded they walk the rest of the way. Wally was jumpy the whole time.

"Did you want to see the circus _that _bad?" Dick asked.

Wally grinned. "Well, there's that and… Uh, actually never mind. You weren't busy or anything today, were you?"

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "Nah, I was going to train and maybe go on patrol. No biggie. I could use a day off. Batman's been working on something and he's locked himself in the cave. It's really dreary."

Soon, the huge circus tent and some of the rides near it came into view. There was a Ferris wheel, a neat-looking roller coaster and various other carnival attractions. Dick beamed at the sight. He hasn't been to the circus since… well, since _then. _When he and Wally grew closer to the ticket booth, the Boy Wonder felt his heart thump, thump, thump. Was that fear? Excitement? Nostalgia? He wasn't sure. Dick hasn't gotten over his parents' death. Of course he hasn't… but he missed the circus. He did.

He just had no idea how he was feeling right now.

Wally didn't know about Dick's past. Not much of it at least. His best friend didn't like to talk about it, which was reasonable. Even Wally could take a _slight _guess at what could have happened. Of course, it's not like he had _any _idea it was related to the circus.

Wally just wanted a day out, with his best friend/crush.

"Don't you think we're too early?" Dick pointed out as they lined up.

"Nah, man. Look, there's already a line-up and everything."

"Guess so."

"Say, Rob…"

"Hm?"

Wally scratched the back of his head wondering how to ask. Direct approach would work best, right? Go for it Wally West!

"Hey, can't we… you know… go at this without secret IDs?"

The shorter boy looked up at friend, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" Instead of finishing his sentence, the speedster reached out for Dick's sunglasses and took them off. "This."

The world became brighter. Literally. After the initial blast of sunlight, Wally's face came into view and Dick found himself looking away out of unreasonable embarrassment. "Dude, give them back. If Batman…"

"Batman can't and won't find out. Come on, just this once, Dick?"

He shuddered at the use of his real name. His eyes drifted to the massive circus entrance and he thought about it for a moment. What harm could it possibly do? It was just one day and Dick knew he could trust Wally. Also, what were the chances that they'd run into someone else they knew? Okay, actually, it was probably smarter to not think about those chances.

Dick shrugged and gave in. "Alright, fine."

Wally grinned. "Sweeet!"

-0-

10:36AM

"Dude, I had _no idea _your voice could go that high!" Dick laughed, wrapping his arms around his ribs because they hurt. "I'm cherishing this picture forever."

"Shut up! It was going faster than I thought it would." Wally, crossed his arms and pouted. He was still annoyed Dick bought the picture from their roller coaster ride.

"Says the speedster! You constantly break the sound barrier and _you _were scared of a roller coaster?"

"Trust me. One day, I'll find your weakness and I'll be the one laughing."

Dick smiled, nudging his friend's arm. "Good luck with that!"

It was turning out to be a great, really day. Greally. I mean, really—Dick's word inventing must have been rubbing off him. Just keep it cool, Wally.

The ginger head suggested they go grab a bite to eat. Dick laughed his adorable laugh. "Sure, bet screaming your lungs out must have made you starved."

"You can't _ever _go two minutes without insulting me, can you?"

"It's too much fun. You know I'm kidding, right Wally?"

"Yeah, of course."

They headed for the nearby hot dog stand. Dick was generous and paid for Wally's first dozen hot dogs, but afterwards made his friend pay for the second dozen. The speedster would have bought more, but Dick dragged him off towards the cotton candy instead saying "I paid for lunch, you pay for desert." Then Wally regretted buying so many hot dogs because now he was running out of funds. He could only afford one bag.

Now, the duo was walking without much purpose around the circus. Dick feasted upon his snack while Wally jealously watched.

Dick's slender fingers reached into the bag and grabbed pieces lump by lump. He always played with the soft candy before throwing it into his mouth and grinning whenever it melted away. Wally was trying to focus on something less…. Well, you know.

The Boy Wonder smiled at his friend with the tortured face. He wanted to delight in Wally's pain for a moment. "Want a piece?" He finally said, after he had had enough.

"Really?"

Dick nodded. "Actually, you can have all of it."

"Thanks, man!"

The shorter boy handed the bag over and Wally ate it all up happily. Dick smiled softly to himself as he watched. Wally was always so _easy _to please.

"Wally?"

The Boy Wonder and the speedster looked up to a familiar face. It was Spee—Er, Red Arrow. Roy Harper. He was in casual clothing, eating an ice cream.

"Roy?" Wally exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The taller ginger head, flushed slightly, staring down at his ice cream trying to make up an excuse. "Uh, I'm investigating something."

Dick snickered. "Does it involve ice cream?"

"Shut up, kid." Roy snapped. "Besides, who are you?"

_Oh._

In an instant, Dick remembered the lack of sunglasses on his face. He punched Wally's side in frustration, forcing the older boy to come up with an excuse. Wally gulped nervously and forced a smile. "Oh! Ah… T-this is Dick. Dick Grayson. We're… uh…"

Dick sighed, deciding to take matters into his own hands. "Dating," He finished the sentence, wrapping his arm around Wally. Meanwhile, Wally's heart rate sped up to abnormal speeds again. _We are? _He screamed in his mind. He had to bite his lip to stop from saying it out loud.

Roy looked at them both suspiciously. "Thought you were into women, Wally."

"I…. uh… W-well, I guess."

Dick brought his fingers to Wally's palm,telling him to _get a grip _in Morse code. "He's Bi." The Boy Wonder answered.

"Right." Roy didn't look at all convinced, but he decided to ask no more. "You may want to know that the rest of your team is here as well then."

Wally's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"I saw Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann and… T-that other girl earlier. They just go out of the House of Mirrors."

_Oh shit _spelled out on Wally`s face. Dick felt like sighing again.

Feeling the tension in the air, Roy decided to take his leave. "Uh, well it was nice seeing you Wally."

"Yeah, sure."

Dick and Wally watched their friend leave. When he was out of sight, the Boy Wonder let go of his best friend's arm. "Definitely did _not _see that coming."

Wally calmed his heart. "Geez, what _was _all of that, Rob?"

"You mean, _Dick. _Look, if I'm going to go around all day being _me, _you're going to have to forget I'm Robin. You have terrible acting skills, Wally."

"T-that's because you… you… W-we're _dating?_"

Dick gave his friend a punch to the gut. "Who said we were?"

"You did!"

"Oh…" Dick pulled back, crossing his arms and laughing. "Sorry, it was the first thing I could think of."

"Really now?"

"Oh, just leave it Wally. Besides, we ought to think about what to do if we run into the rest of the team. This is _entirely _your fault, by the way."

The two friends started walking again, trying to keep their voices relatively low so as to not attract attention to themselves. Wally protested. "How's it my fault?"

Dick answered as if it was obvious. "Duh, Wally. Your uncle must have given the rest of the team tickets too. He gave _you _two because he was sure you'd invite _me _anyway."

"What… How… What?" Wally struggled to object. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You go ahead and think about that on your own." Dick replied, playing it cool as usual. "If we run into Supey or anyone, _you _had better keep calm. I am _not _Robin, got it? I'm Dick Grayson today."

"Fine,"

-0-

6:30PM

Despite the day's earlier incident, the two didn't run into the rest of their friends until much later in the day. After an hour of being slightly paranoid about the encounter (it was mostly Wally panicking though), they calmed down and decided to enjoy the rest of the circus attractions.

They did the haunted house, the house of mirrors and some other stuff before getting to the carnival games. There was a Flash pillow at one of the game stands. Wally grinned. "Why don't I win that for you?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, liked I'd _want _a Flash pillow."

"Oh come on,"

"I'm not stopping you."

It was that game where you had to use a rubber ball to knock down a few bottles. Aiming to impress, Wally took his position. Dick stood by, crossing his arms looking incredibly smug. "Just watch," Wally whispered, throwing the first shot.

Obviously, it failed.

"I think you need to work on your aim Wally West."

"I was just warming up!"

The speedster took stance once again and succeeded in hitting the top bottle down. The clerk told him all that would get him is a consolatory prize. Wally shrugged, accepting the tiny dinosaur plushie begrudgingly. Dick grinned. "Mind if I try?" He asked, laying down a two dollar bill on the counter. The clerk told him to go for it.

Wally crossed his arms. "This game's so rigged." He muttered bitterly.

Dick ignored him, taking aim at a spot on the back wall of the stand. When the ball hit the wall, Wally laughed. "Who has to work on their aim now?"

The shorter boy giggled as the ball bounced off and knocked the bottles down. Even the clerk looked surprised. "Indeed, who?" Dick replied with a smile.

"Dude, that's so…"

The clerk handed the boy a Flash pillow. "Awesome, right?"

Wally pouted.

"Cheer up man," Dick smiled, giving the pillow to Wally. "Look, I'll even give you the prize."

"Why would I want a Flash pillow?"

"It makes more sense for _you _to have it than me."

Wally mumbled under his breath. "No way. It feels like you're mocking me. Just keep it. I'm happy with the dinosaur."

"If you say so," Dick laughed again. "So, should we head for the tent now? The show's in ten."

"Yeah, I guess—Oh snap."

As Dick and Wally began making their way for the tent's entrance, a number of familiar faces appeared.

M'gann was the first to notice them. She flew over towards the speedster with a smile. "Wally! What are you doing here?" She stopped to hit her forehead. "Hello Megan! The Flash gave you tickets too and… Who's this?"

Wally kept cool. "Oh, uh, yeah. My Uncle gave me tickets so I asked… Um. I asked a friend out. This is Dick. Dick Grayson."

"You told me it was a date, you dork." Dick teased before flashing M'gann a smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Wally flushed. M'gann gawked. "A date?"

Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis caught up to the martian. Supey only had to throw Dick a glance to know it was Robin. The rest of the team didn't seem to suspect a thing. "Wally on a date with another boy, really?" Artemis sneered.

"Can it."

The blond rolled her eyes, completely amused by the idea. Kaldur decided to pacify the atmosphere. "We wanted to invite you to come with us, Wally. But your uncle told us that you were going to come with Robin." He explained. "You didn't?"

Dick had to suppress a laugh. Wally wasn't laughing. "Uh, Rob was busy helping Batman with something. I invited Dick instead."

"Ah, I see." Kaldur was prepared to engage into a lengthier conversation when Superboy started dragging him off in the opposite direction. "S-superboy?"

The clone threw one more glance at Robin as he answered the Atlantean. "If we don't go in now, we'll lose the best seats."

Artemis decided the same. She took hold off M'gann's hand. "Well, we wouldn't want to bother you two so we'll be going ahead."

"A-ah, alright. Okay. I'll see you later Wally!" M'gann waved as Artemis dragged her towards the tent too.

Dick finally allowed himself to laugh. "That was fun."

Wally rubbed his temple. "No it wasn't. Why are _you _so calm anyway?"

"Because you're overreacting for me."

"Ugh, whatever." The two began heading for the tent. "Why do you keep insisting on the dating story?"

Dick took hold of Wally's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Why not?"

The speedster flushed and didn't answer.

The circus show must have been amazing.

But honestly, neither Dick nor Wally was paying much attention to it anyway.

-0-

_A few days later…_

Robin dropped by Mount Justice to see what's up. The whole team was in the living room watching a movie when he walked in. Kaldur greeted him first. "It's been a while, Robin. I heard you were busy with Batman?"

Rob nodded. "Kind of. So what's been happening lately?"

M'gann answered this question happily. "Oh, we went to the circus a few days ago! You should have come, it was really fun."

The Boy Wonder grinned and glanced at Wally for a moment. The speedster whistled nonchalantly. "That's too bad, I guess. Did anything interesting happen?" He asked, taking an empty spot on the couch near Supey (who had fallen asleep).

"Yeah, you should have seen Wally's boyfriend." Artemis teased, nudging the speedster.

"Really," Robin giggled. "What did he look like?"

"Short. Dark-haired. Pretty blue eyes." The blond answered. "Kinda looked like you, actually."

Dick Grayson smirked. "Really,"

Wally turned to face his friend. "Except _you _aren't nearly as attractive as Dick,"

"Really, Wally? Now, I'm really curious."

M'gann laughed. "Maybe Wally will let us meet him again one day!"

Dick and Wally both looked at each with a knowing glance and smiled as they said in unison.

"Maybe."

_End?_


End file.
